Adolescent pregnancy and childbearing is a complicated and important public health issue. Adolescent pregnancy and childbearing rates serve as a marker of social health in the United States, with higher rates indicating poorer social health. Consequences of adolescent childbearing affect society as a whole, as well as having adverse health outcomes for adolescent girls and their children. The purpose of this proposed research is to assess the relationship between neighborhood socioeconomic status, community social capital, and adolescent pregnancy protective behaviors, and to test a model derived from the literature. It is anticipated that community social capital will moderate the effect of low socioeconomic status on adolescents' pregnancy protective behaviors (defined as being sexually active, using condoms and contraception) and adolescents' acceptance of adolescent child bearing. Nurses have played an important role in research surrounding adolescent pregnancy and childbearing. This research is appropriate, and important for nursing; it will contribute to a robust body of literature and provide a greater depth of understanding regarding community level factors and potential interventions. This proposed research is the first step in a program of research ultimately geared to developing community-based interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable]